Jackie Estacado (Games)
Jackie Estacado is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the video game The Darkness. Jackie is a Italian-American contract killer/hitman of the Franchetti crime family led by Paulie Franchetti . In The Darkness II, Jackie is now the new don of the Franchetti crime family. He is voiced by Kirk Acevedo in the first game. Biography Early Life The majority of his childhood was spent at St. Mary's Orphanage. This is where he met his future girlfriend Jenny Romano. He was adopted by Uncle Paulie of the Franchetti crime family when he was 12. Paulie spent the majority of the time they spent together teaching him the inner workings of the family; however, Jackie reminices on one time when Paulie took him to the subway to count the trains for vacation. Jackie calls it "the best two days they ever spent together." The Darkness The Beginning "I remember the night of my 21st birthday, That was the first time I died." ―Jackie Estacado narrating the story. Jackie is seen riding with Mikey Cimino and Nino Moretti to complete a hit on a foreman named Tommy Sullivan, orders given by Paulie. Before they could proceed in their mission they are being chased by the police, the fellow mobster gave a Jackie a gun to help hold them off, while loading his gun, Nino realizes that they're Eddie Shrote's boys, despite knowing Paulie is working with Eddie they attempt to outrun and fight them off, Nino gets killed in the process leaving only for Jackie (with his gun fully loaded) to take over. While Mikey still trying to outrun Shrote's men, he along with Jackie eventually jumped off the curb of the road, causing the two to land and have a car accident. They manage to survive, However Mikey becomes severely injured as his femur can be seen sticking out of the left side of his pants. An injured Mikey gives Jackie his guns for his 21st birthday and to help aid him in finishing the hit on Sullivan, Jackie suggests that they should cancel the hit knowing that they almost failed on their mission, Mikey however, disagrees with the idea and encourages Jackie to finish the hit and eventually dies from his injuries. While proceeding to finish the hit on Sullivan, voices can be heard by the evil entity The Darkness, Jackie enters Sullivan's office and receives a message video, given by Paulie himself and was revealed to be nothing more then a trap and he left him a "surprise" on his birthday, which is in the closet, as Jackie enters the closet he sees Sullivan's corpse tied to a chair and a bomb strapped onto it. Jackie attempts to flee from this trap, but gets caught in the explosion. But luckily since it is his 21st birthday, The Darkness is keeping him alive. The Awakening After surviving the explosion, Jackie finds himself ending up in Trinity Cemetery, While Paulie sends more of his boys to ambush and kill the rebellious Jackie. Jackie managed to kill most of them and hides in the cemetery bathroom, there he encounters a bum named Frank Rottenberg who lives in the cemetery bathroom, wanting to know the way out, Frank gives Jackie the location of a gate at the north end, however it is locked. While Jackie attempts to make his escaped he finds himself surrounded by more of Paulie's boys. However since it finally reached to midnight, The Darkness has full awoken within Jackie and slaughtered most of Paulie's men, these dark powers also allowed Jackie to summon a Darkling, in which it helps Jackie escape the cemetery. But unfortunately like Frank said before it is locked and only one of Paulie's boys has the key to it. Jackie, however uses the "Creeping Darkness", to kill the mobster and obtained the key, allowing him to enter the Canal St. Subway Station. The Darkness II In The Darkness II Jackie Estacado, became the Don of the Franchetti crime family. He has been unable to shake the thoughts of his dead girlfriend Jenny Romano since he contained his supernatural powers. Abilities Because of The Darkness Jackie gains various darkness based powers.The Darkness powers include summoning different types of imp-like "darklings" that can attack foes, using "dark tentacles" to impale foes or break down walls, using "creeping dark" tendrils that sneak along floors, walls, and ceilings to take out foes from a distance, and creating a black hole that sucks anything nearby into it. Over the course of the game, Jackie also comes into possession of the "darkness guns" that are more powerful than many conventional weapons but consume some amount of darkness energy in order to fire. The darkness guns are held one in each hand, the one on the right being a small minigun, and the other is a sort "one hand cannon" that fires immensely powerful rounds. These Darkness powers cannot be used when Jackie is in a well-lit area but become more powerful in darker conditions; he is able to shoot out lights to help increase the amount of dark energy available for their attacks. Additionally, by ordering the Darkness to consume the hearts of the victims of the attacks, he can further increase the effects of the Darkness powers. Gallery the_darkness_2_art.jpg|Jackie in The Darkness DARKNESS2.jpg Darkness-2-Dated-Oct-290x160.jpg|Jackie in The Darkness 2 Category:Notable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Game Characters